


See You Again

by Jewsters1986



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Feels, MikexReader, Oneshot, Sequel, levihan - Freeform, miche - Freeform, michexreader, readerxmiche, readerxmike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986
Summary: This is a one shot sequel to Redemption, so if you haven't read that, you unfortunately won't understand this fic in its entirety.The titans have been defeated, humanity prospers and Mike approaches the end of his life.After saying goodbye to his friends, a face from the past comes back to haunt him in an unexpected way.





	See You Again

**A/N: Listen as you read https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mJG3WsxWHY &index=61&list=PLBqXc6p_m5KquSRdbJsYpVO1kXXTVzfN2**  
  
Thirteen long years had passed since the truth behind the titan's origins had been revealed, ultimately leading to their defeat in a long and drawn out war which had taken the Survey Corps far beyond their walled territories.  
  
Now a much longed for peace, filled with prosperity and freedom now reigned over the inhabitants of Paradis Island.  
  
Life after the war had taken time to become accustomed to for both soldiers and civilians alike.  
The Military Police, who had only ever served in the inside the walls found their workload increased now that many of the general population were starting to venture into the newly reclaimed lands to build new towns, factories and acquire farmland to breed new livestock.  
The Garrison, whose duty it was to guard and maintain the walls that had once kept the titans at bay, were still ordered to be vigilant of any new threat that may arise, but for now their sole purpose was to keep record of those entering and leaving the walled cities.  
The biggest change however came for the Survey Corps, the elite soldiers whose skill and courage had been the key factor in achieving this long sought after peace.  
Once the final victory had been claimed and the war officially declared over, they were tasked with carrying out extensive expeditions to explore the lands the titans had once inhabited with a view to gaining a better understanding of the world humanity had long since thought to be lost to them.  
Those that had survived the final battle were fortunate enough to be able to retire from military service and fulfil their hopes and dreams that had been placed on hold while they dedicated themselves to their cause...unfortunately this was not the case for all of them and others were left to mourn their lost comrades and loved ones in solitude.  
  
Mike Zacharius, a former section commander in the Survey Corps was one such soldier, but for an entirely different reason.  
Thirteen years ago, the woman he loved was exposed as an enemy spy with the ability to transform into a titan who had infiltrated the regiment to gain information about a mysterious power called "The Coordinate."  
However upon finding herself welcomed into their fold and falling for the veteran scout, she turned her back on her mission, confessed her true intentions and pledged her life to the people of Paradis Island...  
"Uncle Mike?"  
"Hmm?"   
The tall blonde male turned to his left from where he sat on the hard wooden bench outside his simple country dwelling and looked at the young girl sat next to him.  
"How come you don't have a family? Aren't you lonely out here?"  
Allowing himself a small snort, his stubble framed lips curled into a smile as he shook his head.   
"There was someone once." He mused, letting his mind wander back and memories of the past reveal themselves to him once more. "Someone...I would've loved to have shared my life with."  
"What happened to them?"  
_'I killed her. I became a monster and devoured her.'  
_ "I lost her."  
"Like when Mummy loses her glasses and Daddy has to point out that they're on her head?"  
Mike laughed and stared affectionately at the eight year old girl before replying.  
Her long raven hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, while her narrow puppy brown eyes looked at him in wonder from behind a pair of simple oval glasses.  
She was the perfect combination of both parents in his honest opinion, she had her mother's inquisitive nature and her father's obsession with cleanliness and tea.  
"Sort of." He lied, fighting back the painful memories of what had happened that fateful day.  
"Do you think you will ever find her again?"  
Closing his eyes, Mike swallowed hard and bit the inside of his cheek.   
This child was far too young to understand the concept of death, so he needed to choose his next words carefully.  
_'I see her in my dreams every night, but it's not the same.'_  
"I'd like to think that I will see her again one day."   
"I hope you do." Smiled the girl, using her index finger to push her glasses further up her nose.  
Before Mike could respond, he raised his head slightly and sniffed the air when a slight breeze picked up.  
"Ah, looks like your parents are here." He said, looking out over the grassy field that surrounded his home as two of his former comrades made their way towards him.  
"Mummy! Daddy!" Called the girl excitedly, waving at them to get their attention.  
"Brat." Greeted a short raven haired male with narrow grey eyes that held a steely gaze within them.   
Accompanying him was a tall puppy brown eyed brunette who wore glasses similar to her daughter and whose hair was thrown back into a messy ponytail.  
"Hey Mike!" She called. "Did madam here behave for you while we were away?"  
"She always does." He replied, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms.  
"Uncle Mike was just telling me about someone he once knew when he was still a scout." Said the girl enthusiastically. "He wanted to settle down and have a family with her but he lost her."  
Levi tensed up visibly and averted his gaze, while Hanji's smile momentarily fell from her face and she shifted awkwardly on her feet.  
"So what was her name Uncle Mike?"  
However the tall male wasn't listening, his pale eyes were staring straight out at something in the distance that only he could see and he was completely oblivious to everything that was happening around him.  
"Uncle Mike!"  
"Huh?"   
Snapping back to reality, he blinked twice and turned his attention to his worried friends.  
"Okay Kuchel, it's time to go home now!" Said Hanji hurriedly, holding out a hand to her daughter.  
"Aw, but Uncle Mike hasn't told me the name of the person he lost yet." Protested the child, pouting in annoyance.  
"Do as your mother says Brat!" Said Levi firmly. "Go wait by the carriage, we'll be there in a moment."  
"Tch, fine."  
"Don't take that attitude with me!"  
"Sorry Daddy."  
Mike snorted in amusement at the exchange between father and daughter, flashing her a small smile and rubbing her back before gently pushing her from the bench.  
"Do as your father says Kuchel." He said softly. "We'll talk about her again when you next come to visit."  
"You promise?" She questioned suspiciously.   
"I promise, now off you go."  
"Okay, bye Uncle Mike."  
Leaning in and embracing him in a tender hug, Kuchel placed a quick kiss on her godfather's cheek and then rushed off towards the waiting carriage, leaving her parents alone with Mike.  
"It happened again didn't it?" Asked Hanji, her voice laced with sorrow.  
"Yes." He replied solemnly, inhaling deeply. "This is my thirteenth year, it'll happen any day now."  
"Tch, well at least you survived the war." Shrugged Levi, folding his arms across his chest and ignoring the annoyed glare his wife was currently directing at him.  
"Levi!" Warned Hanji, her brows furrowing when he simply rolled his eyes at her.  
"Yeah well, we know who we have to thank for that."  
Shaking her head in exasperation she turned to Mike and flashed him a sad smile.   
"I hope this isn't...you know...the end yet." She began, taking a tentative step towards him. "If it is though, it was an honour serving with you and we'll make sure you're remembered."  
Mike nodded, wrapping a large arm around her and resting his chin on her head as he embraced her, raising an eyebrow at Levi.  
"Tch, I'm not hugging you!" He scoffed, remaining firmly in place and watching the taller male embrace his wife.  
"Oh get over here will you!"  
"You're not the commander of the Survey Corps now Four Eyes!"   
"It's okay Hanji." Chuckled Mike, releasing her and approaching her husband. "I'll settle for a handshake."  
Silently, Levi held out a hand and firmly shook Mike's when he offered it to him, meeting his former comrades gaze in a silent final farewell.  
"Look after yourselves." Said the former section commander, releasing his grip on Levi's hand and taking a step back.  
After sharing one final salute between the three of them, Levi and Hanji turned to walk away, leaving Mike stood by himself for a moment before finally entering his home and locking the door behind him.  
  
As the sun finally dropped below the horizon and darkness enveloped the land, Mike finished tidying up and retired to his bedroom, sitting on the edge of the simple bed and running a hand back through his hair.  
He had been feeling extremely tired of late and was certain that his final rest would soon be upon him, he was not afraid and was prepared to accept it...whenever it may come.  
Sighing deeply he climbed into bed and pulled the thin sheet up to his chest, resting his arms on top of it and closing his eyes.   
"Mike?"   
A whisper so gentle that it could've been mistaken for the wind rustling through the blades of grass outside barely pierced the tranquil peace of the bedroom, almost unheard to his ears.  
"Mike?"  
Slowly opening his eyes and sitting up, he looked around the room, frowning when he couldn't see anyone else in the room.  
"Who's there?" He called out, squinting into the semi darkness and sniffing the air to try and pick up on any unfamiliar scents.  
When he failed to pick up on anything, he laid back down and closed his eyes again, putting it down to his mind playing tricks on him.  
"Mike?"  
His eyes shot open again as he sat bolt upright, this time however he found a young woman sat on the bed staring at him.  
Mouth opening and closing several times without emitting a sound, his pale eyes blinking rapidly as he took in the appearance of his nocturnal visitor.  
She was dressed in the standard Survey Corps uniform that Mike had worn himself for most of his life, her h/l h/c hair was neatly styled and there was a softness in her e/c eyes that he was all too familiar with, having been on the receiving end of it for almost three years prior to her death.  
"F/n?" He gasped, finally forcing his voice from his throat as shock gave way to disbelief. "Is that really you?"  
"Hello Mike." You smiled warmly.  
"How...how are you...am I..."  
"Dead?" You replied, slowly shaking your head. "No, not yet. Right now you're sort of in limbo, but you will be by the time this conversation reaches its end."  
Swallowing hard, he continued to stare at you unsure of what question to ask first.  
"I'm sorry for what I did to you thirteen years ago." You said softly, your smile melting away to be replaced with a look of sorrow. "I never wanted to turn you into a titan, but it was the only way I could save your life."  
"I know...I saw your memories...felt the conflict that you did when you fell in love with me and chose to betray your people."  
"I don't regret that." You answered firmly, locking your gaze with his. "Being with you and the others made me realize just how much I'd been lied to and brainwashed..."  
"It's okay f/n, I forgive you...so do the others."  
Your e/c eyes widened at his words, a dull ache filling your chest where your once beating heart now sat still and motionless...dead to all intents and purposes, but a spark of feeling still remained.  
"I made sure you were listed as one of the fallen warriors of humanity, that you were remembered with honour for your sacrifice."  
"Thank you, that means a lot to me."  
Mike nodded and stared into your eyes, taking in every fleck of colour that made up your irises and marvelling at how they still seemed to sparkle in the pale moonlight that filtered through the curtains.  
"I've missed you f/n."  
"I've missed you too, I'm just sorry I cut your life short by passing on my powers to you."  
"Yeah well, it helped us win the war so it wasn't all bad." He shrugged, flashing you a small smirk.  
You giggled lightly and shook your head, raising a hand and gently resting it against his cheek.   
Mike's eyes slowly fluttered closed as he leaned into your touch, turning his face inwards and gently nuzzling your palm.  
"Our conversation is now at its end." You said softly, turning his head towards you and looking into his eyes once more. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
Nodding at his confirmation, you slowly leaned in and placed your lips on his, tenderly embracing him in a passionate kiss as you relieved him of his life.  
Pulling back you smiled at him and stood up, making your way over to the door and motioning for him to follow.  
  
Dying was a strange experience for Mike, there was no pain and it seemed to be over fairly quickly...it was almost like falling asleep.   
Looking around the room, he noticed nothing seemed to have changed...except for the fact that instead of wearing the simple plain white shirt and trousers he had been dressed in for sleeping, his attire now consisted of the Survey Corps uniform he had once worn so many years ago.  
Standing up from the bed, he turned to look behind him and found his own corpse laying peaceful and lifeless beneath the thin sheet.   
His eyes were closed and he looked almost as if he was merely sleeping, a comforting thought if he was being honest considering all the death and pain he had known as a soldier.  
Holding his head high he made his way towards you and followed you from the room, silently closing the door as the two of you left his still cooling corpse to its rest and disappeared from the world.


End file.
